Solution for the Madness
by After-tea
Summary: After 219. In which the Noahs and exorcists arrived, and Allen has finally snapped. Oneshot. Crack.


"…We were the Millennium Earl."

Neah smiled brightly, his hands gently held the man's face. The Earl, Mana, stared at Allen's – Neah's – face in surprise. What could he say to such a shocking (and confusing) revelation? Before Mana could reply, several footsteps could be heard.

"Ah," Neah quickly release the Earl's face, "Look like we have company." He chuckled, standing still and waiting for the arrival.

Kanda's group has arrived, along with the Noahs, and Neah noted, the Jasdevi had captured Apocryphos, how amusing.

"Allen/Earl!" They both shouted and then quickly turned to look at each other, "Wah?"

Upon hearing his name, Allen suddenly got back from control. And the scene that greeted him was really, unfortunate.

He was face to face with the Earl, who was out of the freaky colorful clown costume, whose appearance looked like…

"Ah... Mana?"

Allen froze.

"Earl, you make us worried! So you have been searching for Shounen, no, the 14th all the time!" Tyki exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment, muttering under his breath "And I thought you were more mature, running away for a boy in such ages…"

"You left us to deal with Apocryphos!" Jasdero shouted angrily, pointing to the somewhat calm geezer who had been carefully tied up.

"But anyway," Tyki smirked, "Now that you got Cheating Boy, we could leave immediately."

The exorcists, after recovering from the shock, shouted, "Hey Allen is ours you Noahs!"

"Give us a reason why we should give you the apprentice of that damn Cross" Jasdero smirked, Devit nodded along.

"Because Allen wants to be with us, right, Allen?" Tiedoll turned to look at Allen, who was still frozen.

"Excuse me? Why would he want to come back the very Order who claimed him as a traitor and locked him up?" Tyki answered with disbelief.

The exorcists were going to say something but then soon shut their mouth. They… couldn't deny it. Kanda was the first one to spoke.

"But I won't let you Noahs get your fucking hand on Moyashi either"

The exorcist quickly nodded in agreement. Tyki huffed, unconvinced.

"So returning to that fucking cell is a nicer option," Tyki said sarcastically.

"Allen will not betray us." Tiedoll said firmly, although the finders stared at him blankly and Wisely raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Really, general? Cause the looks on your group say otherwise."

"What did you just say, General!? He escaped from us, and he's a NOAH! A NOAH!" One of a finder screamed at the end of the sentence. Kanda growled.

"Shut the fuck up, damn finders!" Damn he was starting to hate the finders once more.

Wisely pointed at the finders innocently, "See?"

"Allen will gladly be with us more than you Noahs." Tiedoll said. Kanda glared at him but didn't say anything.

"No, no, no!" Jasdero grinned. "That stupid apprentice of Cross will not go anywhere until he pays us!"

"That's right!" Devit sticked his tongues out, "Both the 14th and that damn pupil have a debt to pay! To pay!"

"It doesn't matter because he will become on-"

Not finishing his sentence, Apocryphos was punched in the face by the Jasdevi and Kanda.

"Nobody wants you to talk, Apocryphos!" The Jasdevi growled.

"Wait did you just say Apocryphos?" Tiedoll asked curiously, Kanda also snapped his head towards the twin."

"Did I just say Apocryphos, Devit?" Jasdero tilted his head.

"No, we aren't, are we? We said Apo… Apple, didn't we?" Devit smirked. The finders shrieked. "You slipped!"

"No we did not!" They shouted in unison.

"You did!"

"Nuh-uh we didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kanda growled, successfully shutting the finders up. The twins, however, were sticking their tongues out. Tyki grinned.

"It has been amusing so far, but I'm afraid that time is running out." He spoke, running his fingers through his hair. "Earl, we need to go. Akumas, get Allen." Tyki snapped his fingers as three level 3 akumas appeared. Wisely however asked amusingly, "Uh… Tyki? I think those two have another idea." He pointed to the two forgotten figure, as they had been awfully quiet so far.

That was strange, Wisely mused. He was considering looking into their mind, but then, he respected privacy.

"Since we encountered you, you have no choice but come with us Allen, or we will use force." Tiedoll spoke.

"Unless we take him first." The Noah of Pleasure grinned, the twins followed and Wisely just smiled amusingly.

"We came first, so the boy is ours."

"We came first!"

"Uh, actually, we came first."

"The traitor will go with us!"

"Traitor, you said. How heart-breaking. I actually even pity him more."

"Leave, Noah. Or the exorcists will fight you." A quiver of fear could be picked in the voice of those finders. It's kind of obvious, actually.

"You, fight us? Ehehe." A giggle.

"Impossible! Ehehe" A grin.

"We'll see." Kanda was actually worried right now. He was buying time for the Moyashi. And why the damn Moyashi hadn't done anything?

Damn it Moyashi, you'd better not give up so soon, Kanda thought annoyingly.

"INNOCENT ACTIVATED!" With the shout of the old general, the forgotten white haired boy had, officially, snapped.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP!?"

Pure silence. Every head was turning at Allen right now.

"Moyashi?" Kanda started

"… Boy?" Tyki followed after.

"…. Pupil of Cross?" The twins asked, dumbfounded.

"I've finally had enough… " He muttered, "I was, being chased by both Noah and Exorcist and the Apocryphos, while being taken over by the 14th…"

"That, I can bear… but… The Earl is Mana….? Uh huh huh…" Allen cracked up and slowly released a purple aura. The others swore that they saw horns on the boy's head…

"It's just turn into another level! This isn't some sappy drama! Why did every protagonist have to fight their love one!? Can't it be different for once!?" Allen paused to look at the audience, then continued his rants, "It's stressful, really… I need a break or something…" He trailed off, appearing to be in deep thoughts. Wisely was curious, so he decided to take a peek into the boy's head.

And the result was extremely humorous and unexpected that Wisely started to laugh loudly, earning some confusing look from the others.

Nobody would see it coming, actually.

They looked at Wisely with uncertainty. But it's one thing for sure that all of them were thinking of a same thing.

'The heck?'

Fortunately, the confusion was quickly answered as Allen spoke.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL GO ON A VACATION!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes brightening with sparkle. Their mouth dropped, while Wisely was still rolling on the ground. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"You're too amusing, shounen." Being the first one to recover from the shock, Tyki closed his mouth and let out a small chuckle. "Did you lose some screws? You think you can take a break from a war when you're the center of it?"

"Watch me," he hissed.

"You're doing the impossible." Wisely said with great interest.

"I survived from a hole in my heart, didn't I?" He smiled.

"You are crazy!" Devit shouted while Jasdero still stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"And why did you think we will let you go – even if it's temporary – that easily?" Tiedoll asked.

"Because, General Tiedoll," Allen replied, still wearing the innocent-but-not-quite smile on his face, "I've made my mind. When I said I'm going to take a break… Nobody, **NOBODY** can stop me." He hissed, replacing the smile with a dark expression that sent a shiver to all the people who was there and made everyone unconsciously took a step back, saved for the pope-wannabe innocence, much to Allen's pleasure.

"And that means you too, the 14th"

 **'** **Aw shoot.'**

"Okay," He ignored the fact that the 14th just talked and cleared his throat, "Anymore questions?"

"What about the electrocuted handcuffs?" Johny asked, who just woke up. Allen looked down at his hand before breaking the handcuffs with all his strength. Johny widened his eyes.

"There!" He smiled, "And finally, I know that it's an irresistible urge to capture me when you see me, so I'll try my best to avoid you all. But still, no violence allowed during my vacation. I can't really enjoy the view with the bloodshed that follow, after all."

"Then what about the war?" One of the finders said. "We can't actually take a break too, right?"

He frowned. "Actually, that's a good idea..." He clapped his hands.

"You know what, you people can actually have tea and chit-chat for all I care. I know that I can't escape my fate, so don't give me a 'Destroyer of Time' crap. So let me take a break to recover from the whole cliché plot twist." He sighed as the Ark opened. Finally, he waved, smiling. "Bye~!"

The exorcists, Apocryphos, and Noahs continued to stare as the teen stepped into the Ark and disappeared. After two good minutes, Apocryphos finally spoke.

"I'm out of here. I made a deal with the little golem, after all…" Then the innocence soon disappeared into the crowds. The rest, however, was standing still for five more minutes. Finally, it was Kanda who broke the silence.

"… He has finally lost it, hasn't he?"

* * *

 **A/n: And folks, that's how -man take a long hiatus.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **I've always wanted to do this. Ehehe.**

 **Please tell me what do you think~ 3 I'm very appreciated it.**

 **So, goodbye~**

 **Edit: I fix some grammar.**


End file.
